1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack configured including a plurality of bare cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of electronic, communication and computer industries, demand on large-capacity power sources capable of generating electric power has gradually increased in the consumer market.
A plan for increasing the size of a bare cell itself and a plan for configuring a battery pack using a plurality of bare cells are generally used as the plan for increasing the capacity of power sources. Since the plan for increasing the size of the bare cell has a limitation in generating electric power, various studies have been conducted to configure a battery pack using a plurality of bare cells and to improve the performance of the battery pack.